


What Happened? **ON HOLD**

by beebug1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebug1/pseuds/beebug1
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was going to the festival that was in Crocus with her guild, Fairy Tail. She was so happy until something happened. No one knows so they ask her constantly, "What happened?"The thing is, Lucy doesn't even know what happened. That is until a certain boy comes and tells them all the while helping her. Read this story to find out what happened and what is to come for our favorite people.





	1. The Festival of Stars

~~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail. ALL RIGHTS GO TO Hiro Mashima. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.~~

Hey guys! If you like this fanfic then please give a like or vote on it. You don't have to if you don't want to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

I was laying in bed and there was this warmth that was next me. I snuggled closer to the warmth only to find a hard surface. I immediately knew who it was.

"NATSU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I shout while kicking him out of MY bed. 

"Jeez Luce. Don't you remember? We're all at Fairy Tail. We all had a giant slumber party last night. Our team all slept over here. See?" Natsu reminded me.

I slowly look around and sure enough, I'm in the guild. I look at everyone and see Mira and Laxus cuddling. 'So cute!' I think. I continue my search and see all the couples of Fairy Tail together. Natsu and Lisanna, Gray and Juvia, Jellal and Erza, and you get the big picture.

"Now, would you please stop shouting? You're making my ears hurt!" Natsu scolded me as if I was a child.

"N-Natsu? Lay back down. I'm cold." Lisanna said sleepily. 

"Alright. Goodnight Lucy." Natsu said as he quickly fell asleep.

"Guess it's still too early, huh?" I whisper. 

'I wonder what time it is?' I think as I look at the clock. 

"4:47" 

'I better sleep for a few more hours.' I think to myself as I lay down.

~~~~3 hour time skip~~~~

"-ucy? Lucy?! LUCY!" I bolt up.

Bad move.

Instead of meeting air, my head collides with someone else's.

"OUCH!" me and the other person said.

I look up and see Juvia sitting there holding her head. 

"OH MY LORD! JUVIA, I AM SO SORRY!! YOU JUST STARTLED ME!" I shout while apologizing.

"It's alright Lucy. My head doesn't hurt as much anymore. Thank you for worrying about me though." Juvia said.

"I'm glad," I start, " but why were you waking me up?" I ask.

"We are getting ready to leave for the festival." she informs me.

My eyes light up at the thought of the festival. I cannot wait. I haven't been to a single festival except for the ones I've been in. But to see one without being in it.

"Right! Let me pack up real quick." I tell her. 

"Alright. We'll be eating on the way there, just so you know. Everyone but you and Mira are outside." She says.

'Why isn't Mira out there yet?' I think.

I pack up within 10 minutes and run outside while pulling my hair into a messy bun. I get out there to see the bus that will be taking us. I feel bad for all the dragon slayers.

'Minus Wendy of course.' I think with a smile.

"Hey Luce, Mira! Hurry up and get on!" Gray shouts.

We get on and get settled.

'This is going to be awesome.' I think with a grin.

Oh how right and wrong I was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guy's! Thank you all for reading this. The next chapter won't be put up for a couple days. That's all, for now anyway. Bye my Little Bug's.

~Beebug


	2. We're Here

Previously in:

"Hey Luce, Mira! Hurry up and get on!" Gray shouts.

We get on and get settled.

'This is going to be awesome.' I think with a grin.

Oh how right and wrong I was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Wendy's POV~~~

'I wonder if Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus will even get on the bus...' I think while waiting.

"WENDY!" I hear someone shout.

I turn around only to be tackled by a blur of purple. I expect the ground but, I feel something soft.

I look down and see Romeo. I blush...hard. He notices and asks," Wendy? Are you alright? You're red now." 

'Yea you big weirdo. I'm kinda on top of you.' I think.

I see Romeo look down and start blushing like crazy. 

"Romeo? Why are you blushing?" I ask.

He looks up at me again only to look away. 'What?' I ask myself.

"Umm...Wendy? Can you...uh..get up? Yo-you're kinda straddling me...." He says.

I quickly get up while saying 'sorry' over and over again. He chuckles and tells me not to worry.

We talk and then get on the bus. 

"Where's Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel?" I ask.

"Natsu is laying down sleeping with Lisanna in a booth, Laxus is laying in Mira's lap asleep already, and Gajeel is trying to sleep." Romeo informed me. 

"ALRIGHT! Everyone please have a seat and be quiet. Try to get more energy." Master told us.

Me and Romeo quickly sit down and within 10 minutes we are asleep. 

~~~8 hour time-skip~~~

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

We just arrived in Crocus and everyone was waking up. Including me. 

"Guys! This is awesome! I can't believe that we're really going to see the festival!!" I shout.

"Lu-uce! Stop shouting! My ears are bleeding." Natsu whines, as usual.

"Not my fault that you have sensitive hearing. Now let's go explore before the festival starts later today." I say all excited.

"Alright! COME ON EVERYONE!" Master yells.

The entire guild of Fairy Tail ran off in different directions. Including our team.

'I wonder where to visit first?' I ask myself while walking aimlessly. 

I bump into someone rather tall and muscular. I quickly say 'I'm sorry' to them.

"It's alright baby. How about we go somewhere?" they ask.

I look up and see a creepy guy and think 'No way!'

"I'm sorry, but no. I don't do that." I tell him.

"You'll be wishing you did later on though, girl." he tells me. He turns and walks off.

"What did he mean by that?" I ask no one in particular. 

Suddenly, I feel an arm draped over my waist and an arm wrap around my waist. 

"Hey Luce? What do you mean? Did someone try to mess with you?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"Flame-brain, you already know someone tried to put the moves on her. I mean she is our little princess." I hear another familiar voice say. 'Oh boy...' I think while face palming.

"What did you say Popsicle?" I hear voice #1 ask.

"You heard me Pyro!" voice #2 says.

I turn around just in time to see Natsu and Gray start a fight in the middle of the street. 

"Is there a problem here, boys?" Erza says as she pops up behind them.

"N-No ma'am." they tell her.

'This is going to be a long trip....'

This time, she was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone! It's Bee, and I just wanted to share some things with you real quick. 

1) I will put music in the chapters later on around chapter 5 or 6. 

2) Not all my songs will be in English. I listen to K-pop so I will put those songs into it too. (Don't give me hate for my music choices, alright?)

3) You do not have to listen to the music if you don't won't to, I'm not gonna force you. That is your decision. 

4) You also do not have to 'comment', 'vote', or anything really. I just ask that you read my story. 

That's all for now! I'll probably update Thursday or Friday. If not on those days, then Saturday. I hope you like my story so far. Bye my Little Bug's!

~Beebug


	3. HELP!

I turn around just in time to see Natsu and Gray start a fight in the middle of the street.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" Erza says as she pops up behind them.

"N-No ma'am." they tell her.

'This is going to be a long trip....'

This time, she was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

We just go to the hotel after we stopped at a ice cream stand. Everyone got a cone, even Carla did! She of course reminded Wendy and the rest of us to brush our teeth when we get to the hotel.

I smile thinking about not even 5 minutes ago. I wasn't looking and bumped into someone. 

"Luce! Be careful, you ran straight into me." Natsu said to me. 

"Well maybe I wouldn't have had you not stopped walking! Like who does that?!" I shout at him, annoyed.

"Yeah Flame-Brain! You made us all stop, and for what?" Gray said, starting a fight between the two.

"I stopped because we got to the rooms you stripper!" Natsu yelled.

"Whatever Pyro! You wanna go?!" Gray shouted back. 

"Boys! I hope there isn't a problem here, is there?" Erza asked.

"O-Of course not Erza. We're the bestest of buddies." they lied while sweating buckets.

"Good, now let's go into the rooms." she ordered.

We walked into the room and saw how beautiful it was. Glass chandeliers were hanging from the ceilings and the sheets were a gorgeous gold color. We all stared in awe until Gray and Natsu ran forward shouting 'Awesome's!' and 'Cool room!'. 

"Would you two please shut up? We have 8 hours until we have to go to bed so, go out and explore but please be careful my children." Master told us. 

We all went our separate ways, Natsu with Lisanna, Erza and Jellal and you get the idea. I was the only one walking alone when I heard shouting coming from the alleyway. I quickly ran over only to be hit in the head with some strange magic.

Who knew trying to help could land me in this type of predicament?


	4. Why? Pt. 1

Previously in:

We all went our separate ways, Natsu with Lisanna, Erza and Jellal and you get the idea. I was the only one walking alone when I heard shouting coming from the alleyway. I quickly ran over only to be hit in the head with some strange magic.

Who knew trying to help could land me in this type of predicament? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Natsu's POV~~~

I was walking around with Happy (kinda forgot about Happy) and Lisanna when we heard a scream from an alley. We look at each other before we run over there. When we got there we saw a guy over a blonde girls body.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HER!" I hear Lisanna shout at the man.

He turns around and I recognize him as the man who tried to hurt Lucy. I felt rage boil up as I thought about him trying to hurt my best friend.

"I didn't kill her sweetie, but I can if you want. Besides, I haven't had my fun with this little Fairy." He says creepily.

Then I remember the words he just said. He said 'little Fairy.' Only we get called little fairies. He couldn't mean Luce, right? I inhale and sure enough, I smell her scent. I look at him with pure rage in my eyes.

"Let Luce go now. Or you'll regret messing with Fairy Tail." I say threateningly. I hear Lisanna gasp from beside me and Happy starts crying. 

"You mean the girl? Oh, no can do boy. I haven't played with her yet, and until I do that, you aren't getting your friend back." He tells us, more so me rather than Lisanna and Happy.

He turns into smoke and takes Lucy with him. Me, Lisanna, and Happy all scream her name and we run to the place she was once at. What have we done by not saving her?

~~~Happy's POV~~~ 

Lucy is gone. With a monster. I miss her already. 

"Natsu? What are we going to do? We have to tell Master, right?" Lisanna asks him.

"Yeah, lets go tell him." he replies.

We start walking to the hotel in silence. When we get there everyone stops and stares at us. I quickly fly to a isolated corner so I can cry more.

"Hey! Coal breath, why so sad? Did you lose a fight?" Gray asks him.

Natsu starts shaking really bad and Lisanna starts crying, hard.

"HUH? Why are you crying Lisanna?" Gray asks quickly.

"She's g-gone, h-he took her." Lisanna croaks out.

"What do you mean by 'she's gone'?" Mira asks.

"Lucy, a guy took her and he's not going to give her back. Not until he's done with her, and who knows when that will be." Natsu finally says.

Everyone gets super quiet and still.

"Lucy's gone?" Levy asks with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure it was Lucy? Maybe it was someone who looked like her or something. Just please not Lucy!" Wendy says.

"It was her. I saw her, laying down on the ground and we couldn't do anything. He disappeared into smoke and took her." I tell them.

Wendy, Levy and Mira break down crying while Lisanna is in Natsu's arms. Everyone finally grasps what they just heard and start crying with us. Carla comes and sits with me. 

"Happy? We will find her, I have faith in Fairy Tail and you." 

I know I should be happy that she's talking to me but I just can't right now. 

"Thanks Carla." I say as I look down.

"Anytime, Happy." she tells me.

Where did he take you Lucy, and why?

~~~No one's POV~~~

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was sulking, but with each passing minute the rage in them grew and grew. No one messes with their namaka. They will pay dearly for taking Lucy. But there was one question on everyone's mind. Just why did he target Lucy? What for?


	5. Why? Pt. 2

Previously in:

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was sulking, but with each passing minute the rage in them grew and grew. No one messes with their namaka. They will pay dearly for taking Lucy. But there was one question on everyone's mind. Just why did he target Lucy? What for? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Rogue's POV~~~

I was walking down the street with my partner, our exceed's, and Yukino to go to the hotel. We were in the Sabertooth guild and were going to see The Festival Of Stars. Our celestial wizard, Yukino, is looking forward to it. 

She keeps telling us," This festival was originally for celestial wizards and their spirits only, but one wizard changed that over 600 years ago."

We stop listening to her after the first trillion times she told us. Yukino was currently dating some guy that was in her hometown while me and Sting were as single as ever. 

Sure we have a lot of fangirls but, we would never date them. They're mean to everyone in the guild, especially Yukino. They wouldn't dare say anything to Minerva because they fear she might ruin their faces. Knowing her, she would. 

We finally reach the hotel after 30 minutes of walking and are happy to find out that we are sharing with Fairy Tail. Yukino and Lucy, Fairy Tail's celestial wizard, are great friends. Minerva actually apologized to her and everyone else and they all forgave...after time. We all get along really well with the guild so we were surprised when some of the guild wouldn't talk to us. 

"Let's go find Natsu and them, they might know what's wrong." I tell my little group.

They all nod and we walk to where we see them all huddled up and whispering. 

"Hey, Natsu? What's going on? And where's Lucy? I haven't seen her in ages." Yukino asks.

They all tense up before they quietly tell us to have a seat with them. Me and Sting could catch the sadness and rage in their voices. We shrug it off as a prank or something.

"Ok, what did you need us for?" Sting asks quickly as he sits down.

"We need to tell you all something and you have to promise not to yell or anything, got it?" Lisanna tells us.

"Of course, I'm sure we won't no matter what it is." I tell them.

They look uncertain before saying three words that sent us all into shock, "Lucy was kidnapped.."

"W-What? This is a joke, right? Please tell me this is a joke!" Yukino starts asking them. 

"We wish it were...but it's not." Erza says sadly.

"No...no! Y-You can-can't be serious! Lucy's here, I know it! Why wouldn't she be? Why are you telling us these lies?!" Yukino screams at them with tears running fast down her face. 

"You think we would lie about that?! Do you?! She was MY bestfriend and now she's gone! I SAW IT HAPPEN AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Natsu shouts out. Lisanna holds his arms while whispering to him.

He quickly calms down and says sorry to Yukino. "It's alright Natsu, I would've acted the same way."

"Who took Lucy? Do you know?" Sting speaks up.

"We don't because he didn't tell Natsu and Happy who he was, but that he wanted Lucy." Gray answers him.

"So what exactly happened? Maybe we can get Sabertooth to help, that way we find her faster." I propose.

I see them all thinking before Happy says," Would you please?".

I nod in response and we all talk until we say we have to go meet up with the others.

"Be careful you guys. This guy is dangerous." Erza warns us.

We walk up to the rooms to find everyone there. We quickly tell them what we know and everyone is crying over the loss. We may not be apart of her guild but she and the rest of Fairy Tail helped us.

Minerva was especially peeved about it. 

"Who dared to take LuLu away? I'LL RIP HIM APART AND PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER AND REPEAT IT!"

We all told her to calm down and to stop yelling. She did after a little bit. 

"Anyway, we need to help Fairy Tail out so we can find her. We'll look the entire duration of our stay, even during the festival." I tell them. No sounds of protest were heard because we wanted to find Lucy, but we were all wondering why he took her. Just what do you want with her?

~~~No one's POV~~~

The Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guilds were all keeping a sharp eye out for the man Natsu and Happy described. No one had seen him yet and it was two days after Lucy's kidnapping. Just how where they going to find her without them knowing where she was last? All the dragon slayers were trying to sniff her out, but they couldn't find a trace of her smell. Both guilds were getting agitated.

'Why did you take her?!' was on everyone's minds.


	6. Missing **EXPLICIT**

**THIS IS A VERY INTENSE CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF GORE AND SEXUAL SCENES! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THINGS LIKE THIS THEN PLEASE READ THE CLEAN VERSION! THIS IS A WARNING FOR ANYONE WHO MIGHT BE YOUNG AND SHOULDN'T READ THINGS LIKE THIS! THIS ALSO MAY TRIGGER SOME BAD MEMORIES FOR ANYONE WHO WAS SEXUALLY ASSAULTED, I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WHO HAS BEEN!***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Lucy's POV~~~ *DAY 1*

It was really dark where I was. I don't remember it being dark. And why is there no stars? Shouldn't the moon be there too? 

"Hey boss, where do you want us to put her? I think we should put her in our 'special' room." I heard a voice ask, though it sounded distorted. 

"Sure, just make sure she stays asleep. We don't need her screaming when we fix her up for us." a voice replies.

I'm asleep? Since when? I was walking and then heard a scream come from an ally. I helped out the person, right? I hope so. But now I need to figure out where I am.

I start moving and suddenly I feel someone pick me up. I want to yell at whoever was picking me up but whenever I tried, it felt as though my mouth had something in it.

"Shit! She must be waking up, we need to hurry and give her the drug!" a man says.

I'm wondering what drug he's talking about when I feel something going in my nose. I cringe, both mentally and physically. The thing that was shoved up my nose smells really good. I wonder if this is the drug, or maybe a perfume?

"I hope you have sweet dreams, because when you wake up you'll be living a nightmare." the voice says creepily.

'What?' I think as I fall into a deep sleep.

~~~Lucy's mind POV~~~

"Where am I? And why is all my spirits here?" I ask aloud.

"LUCY! YOU MUST TELL US WHERE YOU ARE!" I hear Loke yell.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"We can't help you if we don't know where you are. And whoever has you keeps us from coming out to save you. So please Princess, tell us!" he informs me. 

"Tch...idiot. How could you fall for that trick! It's no wonder you can't get a boyfriend." I hear Aquarius tell me, but you could hear the worry through her voice and see it from her eyes.

"I don't know what you all are talking about! What do you mean by someone has me? I thought I was knocked out from saving a person in town. Now you're telling me I was kidnapped?!" I shout out.

"Old friend, you mustn't let them hurt you. Try to hold on for us. We, along with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, are coming to help you." the Spirit King tells me.

"I won't but do you know who took me?" I ask him.

"Of course. His name is Rin. He is very devious and he doesn't spare anyone. He likes to torture women especially, and then kills them once he's done with them. You must keep him away at all cost, but do not anger him. He is very powerful but he does have a weakness." he tells me.

"What is the weakness? I think we should know, that way I can relay what you know." Loke says.

"The weakness is his face. He is very sensitive on it and he must not have any damage come to it. Which is why he wears masks half the time, like during a battle." he tells us.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind for when he comes to meet me. I hope you all save me soon, even though I wish I could help more." I say, determined to help.

Loke smiles at me sadly before he goes to see Fairy Tail, I guess to tell them that I'm alright and what we know.

"Lucy, be careful. I don't need a wizard who's hurt beyond repair." says a familiar voice.

"I won't Aquarius. I won't let him hurt me that way. Promise." I tell her.

She smiles behind me and goes somewhere so I don't see her cry.

"I guess I better go back, huh? Gotta see who my captors are and I'll tell you what they look like."

"Of course. Please be careful Lucy." 

"Princess, we hope that you get saved." all the spirits say to me. Even Libra and Pisces, who aren't my spirits mind you, call me princess. 

'Me too...' I think sadly.

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

I wake up slowly and feel something around me. I snap my eyes open and see that I'm tied down. I start to freak out before calming down seeing as I am alone. 

"What the? Why am I tied up?" I ask no one in particular. 

"I see you finally woke up, bitch. To answer your question you are tied up so you don't move away when we play with you." a voice says.

I look up and see a man about 20-21 years old. He isn't much of a looker. 

"Why do you have me? What do you want?" I ask.

He laughs before telling me, "You don't need to know why we have you, only that we want some entertainment. Our boss will be in here momentarily to mess with you, so I would be nice to him." 

'I guess Rin is the boss?' I ask in my head.

"Who is your boss?" I ask, hoping my guess is right.

"His name is Rin but no one is going to know but you and us. You wanna know why?" he asks.

"Why?" 

"Because you won't be leaving here alive. This is the place you'll perish and it will be so thrilling to see all your friends from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth go crazy knowing they cant save you. I hope you get ready for hell sweetie, because that's all you're going to be living for awhile." he tells me while laughing psychotically. 

I start shaking in fear thinking about what they're going to do to me. Images run through my head of them defiling me and beating me up. I feel tears going down my face before I feel stinging my cheek. He slapped me, didn't he?

"Hey! Shut the fuck up, you shouldn't be crying, you should be screaming."

'He's right, I should but I'm afraid of what he'll do to me if I do' I tell myself.

"Now, I'll leave you alone until the boss arrives, which shouldn't be too long." he says as he leaves.

He leaves me alone in silence. I start crying even harder before I fall asleep due to the shock.

~~~1 hour time-skip~~~

"Hey, wake up. I don't have all day to play with you." I hear, who I'm guessing, Rin say.

"I'm up." I tell him.

"Good, now when I start this don't scream or it will only get worse." 

I nod, wondering what he's going to do before images from earlier fly through my mind. I feel my eyes widen and I start shaking in fear.

"Now, where should I cut you first? What about your stomach, or maybe your back?" he asks himself.

He comes over to me with a dagger and he pulls my shirt up to where it shows my stomach. 

"You have a very beautiful stomach, all creamy and flat. Lets see how bad I can mess it up."

He drags the dagger across my stomach and it makes little scrapes on it. I wince but don't say anything. He puts more pressure on the blade and it cuts it my skin and blood starts rolling down my stomach and I involuntarily make a little noise. 

"I told you not to make any noises, why did you disobey me?" he said menacingly.

'Please don't!' I thought.

He plunges the blade into my stomach and starts cutting my stomach open.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" I scream out of pain.

He starts laughing like a crazed person.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULD GET WORSE! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE WHORE!" he screams at me.

Tears are rolling down my face fast and hard. He notices and laughs even more.

"I don't want you to leave me so soon so I'll have our nurse to come clean your cuts up. Don't worry, it's a girl. I wouldn't want anyone else touching you but me." he says.

He yells at someone named Rikki to come out and clean me up. After 2 seconds a girl a little older than me comes out and she is absolutely beautiful. 

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to bed."

After he leaves I look at Rikki expecting her to start yelling at me, but instead I meet concerned eyes. 

"Are you alright? I know it's strange to see a girl like myself to be walking around, but I promise it's not all it seems." she tells me.

"Why are you allowed to be free?" I ask her, curious.

She tells me as she starts bandaging my stomach up," Well, I've known him my whole life and he is like a big brother to me. Although I don't condone what he's doing, I can't really do anything. I'm not a wizard and I'm certainly not brave enough."

"So you stay with him even though he does all these things? Why?"

"I can't necessarily leave this place. I'm always guarded because he worries for me." she replies.

"Oh.." is all I say.

"Well," she starts, " it looks like you're done and you should probably rest up. Tomorrow will most likely be worst than today."

" Alright, thank you Rikki." I smile at her.

I see her shocked before she smiles back at me and says," Anytime, Lucy."

She leaves before I could ask how she knew my name. I have to ask her next time I see her.

I quickly fall asleep and see everyone.

~~~Lucy's mind POV~~~

"Lucy! What did that bastard do to you?!" Loke shouts.

"He cut me but hasn't done anything else." I try to reassure him.

"Loke, why don't you tell us what happened when you told the guilds." I ask him, trying to change the subject.

His face softens before giving me a sad smile. 

"They were all happy to know that you were alright. Everyone cried lakes, especially Wendy, Levy, Yukino, and of course the younger ones. Natsu and all the older ones were all filled with rage after I told them what we knew. They are trying so hard Princess, but it's like you vanished into thin air. But they haven't given up." he tells us all.

I feel tears threatening to fall and when they finally do, the whole dam breaks loose. I start sobbing uncontrollably and I fall to my knees. All my spirits come up to me and hug me and I feel so thankful that I am still able to see them, although not when I am awake. 

"T-Thank you all. I really needed that, but now I need to tell you what a guy looks like."

I quickly tell them what he looked like and Loke said he would tell them so they can keep and eye out.

"Oh, and Loke?" I say.

"Yes?" he answers.

"Please tell them I said hey and I miss them. I hope to see them soon." I say with a small smile gracing my features.

He gives a small nod and leaves. 

'I hope they find me soon...'

"Lucy, you're fading!" Aries tells me.

"Wha?!" I exclaim as I look down. Sure enough I am. 

"I must be waking up, I don't want to leave though!" I scream in desperation to stay. 

"LUCY!" they all scream as I fade out.

~~~Lucy's POV~~~ *DAY 2*

I wake up feeling slight discomfort. I look around me and see a woman on the bed next to me. She wakes up and looks over at me.

"Hi?" I say somewhat unsure.

I see panic then relief flash across her face.

"Hi, my name's Tiffany. I'm guessing you're Lucy?" 

"Yea, how'd you know?" I ask her.

"I know you from Fairy Tail. I was taken the same day as you. I heard that we'll be getting more pain. I hope you're ready, Lord knows I'm not." Tiffany tells me.

"Did you get cut too?" I ask her.

"I did, but not as bad as the person in the room next to me. The poor girl screamed so loud the men in my room stopped and had a girl named Rikki bandage me up quickly." she replies.

'That girl was me...'

"Tiffany, get up and get in here. We're ready for you." Rin yells.

"I better go before I get punished even more." she says as she gets up. She leaves quickly and I hear her start crying.

I wait in our room for a little over 2 hours before she finally comes back and looks at me with pain evident in her eyes.

"What happened?!" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I really but they touched me and hurt me. They cut me some more and then they raped me. Lucy, we have to get out before they tire of us and dispose of us." she says in between sobs.

"I'll find a way, just you wait and see. Or maybe my friends will come and rescue us." I tell her, trying to reassure her but she just cries even harder.

"Lucy, get out here!" I hear Rin shout at me.

"I'll be back soon, alright?" 

She nods in response and I walk out into the hallway and see Rin waiting.

"I hope you're ready slut. We'll be playing a whole lot more with you today." he said with a wicked smile on his face.

I cringe and he takes me to a room that has blood all over the place. There are some girls chained to the wall looking as if they were dead already, and they had blood trickling from all over their bodies. 

"Look who I have boys!" Rin says from beside me.

All eyes were on me and I start to feel uncomfortable under the intense gazes. 

"Now, no one but me is allowed to touch Blondie here. Got it?" Rin says.

I hear groans of protest but they obey. 

"Good, now leave." 

They all file out and I see a bed that has bloodied sheets. 

"Get undressed. Then go over to the bed." he tells me.

I start thinking all sorts of things.

'Lord help me, please? Just please don't make me do this. I'm not this type of girl!'

I get undressed quickly and start walking over to the bed. I make it over there and see the blood is gone. 

'What?' I think.

"Now be a good girl and lay down. I promise it gets better each time we do it. When you start asking me for it, I'll kill you." he tells me as if it's the most innocent thing in the world.

I feel warmness on my cheeks and know I'm crying. I quietly get on the bed and he follows suit. He slowly starts caressing my cheek saying things like "you shouldn't cry. I promise you'll get use to it in time." but I couldn't hear him.

He moved on to kissing me to try and muffle my cries. He eventually moves on with the rest of my body but when he reached my womanhood, he gave a sadistic smile. 

"This is always my favorite part. When I get to hear your screams of pain." 

He pushes into me full force and I give an ear shattering scream.

"So, we had a virgin? All the more fun!" 

He continues pumping in me and after a what seemed like an eternity, that was really just 40 minutes, he stopped and pulled out. I was screaming and crying the entire time and when he pulled out I felt happy, thinking he was finished and I could go back to Tiffany and we could cry together, but he flipped me over and started on my backside. I cry harder and he starts smacking me telling me to scream. I started screaming after he started using a whip on me. 

He stopped after an hour or so and told me to change and get out of his sight. I quickly jumped up and grabbed my clothes. I changed quickly and ran from the room with tears streaming down my face and I run into Rikki on my way to the room.

"Oh, Lucy. What happened?! Did they cut you more?" she asks me, concern sketched across her features. 

"They didn't cut me. Your 'Brother' just raped me!" I shouted at her.

She looked shocked before anger took over.

"I told that dumbass to stop doing that! I'm going to murder him!" she screeched.

"You didn't know he did that?" I ask her.

"Of course not! I did when he started but I told him that if he ever did it again I was going to leave him. He stopped for awhile because I was always with him until recently. " she told me.

'Oh..I guess she didn't know since she's so angry.' I think.

"Lucy, follow me dear. I can help you clean up. Were you the first one or?" she asks.

"Second. My roomie Tiffany was first. She was cut and I don't think she was treated." I tell her.

Rage flicks across her face before she tells a man to go get Tiffany from our room and to not touch her. He obeyed and went to get her while me and Rikki went to her room.

"Take a shower, alright? You'll feel cleaner after you do." 

I follow her instructions and 40 minutes later I come out. I walk out and I see Tiffany getting treated by Rikki. 

"Hey, do you have any clothes I can borrow? Mine all have blood." 

"Of course you can. Just inside that door there." she says as she points to a door across the room.

I go over and open it to see so many clothes. 

"Wow..." I whisper to myself.

I walk through and find some really cute clothes that will hide my body. I quickly change and walk out of her closet. But as I'm walking out I see some clothes I think would suit Tiffany. I grab them and hurry to the bed.

"Where's Tiffany?" I ask Rikki who was the only one there.

"Shower. She had blood covering her abdomen and all her clothes. I had to throw them away, including yours Lucy. But don't worry, you can keep those clothes." Rikki says.

"Oh, that's fine. Thank you for all you've done Rikki. I promise that I won't forget you once I'm gone." I tell her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Lucy..." I hear a voice say from behind me. 

I turn around and see Tiffany standing there. We all burst into tears and hug each other. 

"Oh girls, if only I could help you out. But I can't. I'm sorry!" Rikki croaks out.

"It's fine. We can take it. We are strong women, thanks to you." I tell her.

We all cry harder until they finally subside. We all hear a knock at the door. Rikki gets up and walk over. She answers and freezes up.

"What do you want, Rin?" she asks with obvious disdain in her voice.

"I was wanting to tell your guests that they need to head back to their rooms," he tells before asking, "Why are you mad?" 

"No. They're staying with me tonight. I never get girl time so I'm going to spend it with them. Either you let them stay with me and for the ENTIRE day tomorrow or we all leave. I won't hesitate considering you've been hurting them in more ways than one. I told you to stop but you start again." she states.

He looks shocked before telling her, "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO THEM! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! They can stay for the night but not for tomorrow. They will be with me." 

"Fine. I hope you have fun without your 'little sister' because I am not her anymore." she says with tears in her eyes.

"Rikki, I didn-" he started but was cut off by the door being slammed and locked. 

"Rikki? Come here." I tell her. 

She runs and jumps into mine and Tiffany's arms. She sobs and sobs for an hour. 

"I'm alright you guys. Go grab some clothes you like from my closet. I'll get the bags." she tells us.

"Why?" Tiffany asks.

She looks at both of us and says with determination in her voice," We're busting out."


	7. Missing **CLEAN**

**THIS IS THE CLEAN VERSION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. IT WILL BE A LITTLE SHORTER SINCE I HAVE TO CUT SOME SCENES OUT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Lucy's POV~~~ **DAY 1**

It was really dark where I was. I don't remember it being dark. And why is there no stars? Shouldn't the moon be there too?

"Hey boss, where do you want us to put her? I think we should put her in our 'special' room." I heard a voice ask, though it sounded distorted.

"Sure, just make sure she stays asleep. We don't need her screaming when we fix her up for us." a voice replies.

I'm asleep? Since when? I was walking and then heard a scream come from an ally. I helped out the person, right? I hope so. But now I need to figure out where I am.

I start moving and suddenly I feel someone pick me up. I want to yell at whoever was picking me up but whenever I tried, it felt as though my mouth had something in it.

"Crap!She must be waking up, we need to hurry and give her the drug!" a man says.

I'm wondering what drug he's talking about when I feel something going in my nose. I cringe, both mentally and physically. The thing that was shoved up my nose smells really good. I wonder if this is the drug, or maybe a perfume?

"I hope you have sweet dreams, because when you wake up you'll be living a nightmare." the voice says creepily.

'What?' I think as I fall into a deep sleep.

~~~Lucy's mind POV~~~

"Where am I? And why is all my spirits here?" I ask aloud.

"LUCY! YOU MUST TELL US WHERE YOU ARE!" I hear Loke yell.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"We can't help you if we don't know where you are. And whoever has you keeps us from coming out to save you. So please Princess, tell us!" he informs me.

"Tch...idiot. How could you fall for that trick! It's no wonder you can't get a boyfriend." I hear Aquarius tell me, but you could hear the worry through her voice and see it from her eyes.

"I don't know what you all are talking about! What do you mean by someone has me? I thought I was knocked out from saving a person in town. Now you're telling me I was kidnapped?!" I shout out.

"Old friend, you mustn't let them hurt you. Try to hold on for us. We, along with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, are coming to help you." the Spirit King tells me.

"I won't but do you know who took me?" I ask him.

"Of course. His name is Rin. He is very devious and he doesn't spare anyone. He likes to torture women especially, and then kills them once he's done with them. You must keep him away at all cost, but do not anger him. He is very powerful but he does have a weakness." he tells me.

"What is the weakness? I think we should know, that way I can relay what you know." Loke says.

"The weakness is his face. He is very sensitive on it and he must not have any damage come to it. Which is why he wears masks half the time, like during a battle." he tells us.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind for when he comes to meet me. I hope you all save me soon, even though I wish I could help more." I say, determined to help.

Loke smiles at me sadly before he goes to see Fairy Tail, I guess to tell them that I'm alright and what we know.

"Lucy, be careful. I don't need a wizard who's hurt beyond repair." says a familiar voice.

"I won't Aquarius. I won't let him hurt me that way. Promise." I tell her.

She smiles behind me and goes somewhere so I don't see her cry.

"I guess I better go back, huh? Gotta see who my captors are and I'll tell you what they look like."

"Of course. Please be careful Lucy."

"Princess, we hope that you get saved." all the spirits say to me. Even Libra and Pisces, who aren't my spirits mind you, call me princess.

'Me too...' I think sadly.

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

I wake up slowly and feel something around me. I snap my eyes open and see that I'm tied down. I start to freak out before calming down seeing as I am alone.

"What the? Why am I tied up?" I ask no one in particular. 

"I see you finally woke up, girlie. To answer your question you are tied up so you can't get away." a voice says.

I look up and see a man about 20-21 years old. He isn't much of a looker.

"Why do you have me? What do you want?" I ask.

He laughs before telling me, "You don't need to know why we have you, only that we want some entertainment. Our boss will be in here momentarily to mess with you, so I would be nice to him."

'I guess Rin is the boss?' I ask in my head.

"Who is your boss?" I ask, hoping my guess is right.

"His name is Rin but no one is going to know but you and us. You wanna know why?" he asks.

"Why?"

"Because you won't be leaving here alive. This is the place you'll perish and it will be so thrilling to see all your friends from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth go crazy knowing they cant save you. I hope you get ready for hell sweetie, because that's all you're going to be living for awhile." he tells me while laughing psychotically.

I start shaking in fear thinking about what they're going to do to me. Images run through my head of them defiling me and beating me up. I feel tears going down my face before I feel stinging my cheek. He slapped me, didn't he?

"Hey! Shut up, you shouldn't be crying, you should be screaming." 

'He's right, I should but I'm afraid of what he'll do to me if I do' I tell myself.

"Now, I'll leave you alone until the boss arrives, which shouldn't be too long." he says as he leaves.

He leaves me alone in silence. I start crying even harder before I fall asleep due to the shock.

~~~1 hour time-skip~~~

"Hey, wake up. I don't have all day to play with you." I hear, who I'm guessing, Rin say.

"I'm up." I tell him.

"Good, now when I start this don't scream or it will only get worse."

I nod, wondering what he's going to do before images from earlier fly through my mind. I feel my eyes widen and I start shaking in fear.

"Now, where should I cut you first? What about your stomach, or maybe your back?" he asks himself.

He comes over to me with a dagger and he pulls my shirt up to where it shows my stomach.

"You have a very beautiful stomach, all creamy and flat. Lets see how bad I can mess it up."

He drags the dagger across my stomach and it makes little scrapes on it. I wince but don't say anything. He puts more pressure on the blade and it cuts it my skin and blood starts rolling down my stomach and I involuntarily make a little noise.

"I told you not to make any noises, why did you disobey me?" he said menacingly.

'Please don't!' I thought.

He plunges the blade into my stomach and starts cutting my stomach open.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" I scream out of pain.

He starts laughing like a crazed person.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULD GET WORSE! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE GIRL!" he screams at me.

Tears are rolling down my face fast and hard. He notices and laughs even more.

"I don't want you to leave me so soon so I'll have our nurse to come clean your cuts up. Don't worry, it's a girl. I wouldn't want anyone else touching you but me." he says.

He yells at someone named Rikki to come out and clean me up. After 2 seconds a girl a little older than me comes out and she is absolutely beautiful.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to bed."

After he leaves I look at Rikki expecting her to start yelling at me, but instead I meet concerned eyes.

"Are you alright? I know it's strange to see a girl like myself to be walking around, but I promise it's not all it seems." she tells me.

"Why are you allowed to be free?" I ask her, curious.

She tells me as she starts bandaging my stomach up," Well, I've known him my whole life and he is like a big brother to me. Although I don't condone what he's doing, I can't really do anything. I'm not a wizard and I'm certainly not brave enough."

"So you stay with him even though he does all these things? Why?"

"I can't necessarily leave this place. I'm always guarded because he worries for me." she replies.

"Oh.." is all I say.

"Well," she starts, " it looks like you're done and you should probably rest up. Tomorrow will most likely be worst than today."

" Alright, thank you Rikki." I smile at her.

I see her shocked before she smiles back at me and says," Anytime, Lucy."

She leaves before I could ask how she knew my name. I have to ask her next time I see her.

I quickly fall asleep and see everyone.

~~~Lucy's mind POV~~~

"Lucy! What did that man do to you?!" Loke shouts.

"He cut me but hasn't done anything else." I try to reassure him.

"Loke, why don't you tell us what happened when you told the guilds." I ask him, trying to change the subject.

His face softens before giving me a sad smile.

"They were all happy to know that you were alright. Everyone cried lakes, especially Wendy, Levy, Yukino, and of course the younger ones. Natsu and all the older ones were all filled with rage after I told them what we knew. They are trying so hard Princess, but it's like you vanished into thin air. But they haven't given up." he tells us all.

I feel tears threatening to fall and when they finally do, the whole dam breaks loose. I start sobbing uncontrollably and I fall to my knees. All my spirits come up to me and hug me and I feel so thankful that I am still able to see them, although not when I am awake.

"T-Thank you all. I really needed that, but now I need to tell you what a guy looks like."

I quickly tell them what he looked like and Loke said he would tell them so they can keep and eye out.

"Oh, and Loke?" I say.

"Yes?" he answers.

"Please tell them I said hey and I miss them. I hope to see them soon." I say with a small smile gracing my features.

He gives a small nod and leaves.

'I hope they find me soon...'

"Lucy, you're fading!" Aries tells me.

"Wha?!" I exclaim as I look down. Sure enough I am.

"I must be waking up, I don't want to leave though!" I scream in desperation to stay.

"LUCY!" they all scream as I fade out.

~~~Lucy's POV~~~ *DAY 2*

I wake up feeling slight discomfort. I look around me and see a woman on the bed next to me. She wakes up and looks over at me.

"Hi?" I say somewhat unsure.

I see panic then relief flash across her face.

"Hi, my name's Tiffany. I'm guessing you're Lucy?"

"Yea, how'd you know?" I ask her.

"I know you from Fairy Tail. I was taken the same day as you. I heard that we'll be getting more pain. I hope you're ready, Lord knows I'm not." Tiffany tells me.

"Did you get cut too?" I ask her.

"I did, but not as back as the person in the room next to me. The poor girl screamed so loud the men in my room stopped and had a girl named Rikki bandage me up quickly." she replies.

'That girl was me...'

"Tiffany, get up and get in here. We're ready for you." Rin yells.

"I better go before I get punished even more." she says as she gets up. She leaves quickly and I hear her start crying.

I wait in our room for a little over 2 hours before she finally comes back and looks at me with pain evident in her eyes.

"What happened?!" I ask.

"I'm sorry Lucy, they continued cutting me and they beat me. Lucy, we have to get out of here before they tire of us and dispose of us." she says in between sobs.

"I'll find a way, just you wait and see. Or maybe my friends will come and rescue us." I tell her, trying to reassure her but she just cries even harder.

"Lucy, get out here!" I hear Rin shout at me.

"I'll be back soon, alright?"

She nods in response and I walk out into the hallway and see Rin waiting.

"I hope you're ready. We'll be playing a whole lot more with you today." he said with a wicked smile on his face.

I cringe and he takes me to a room that has blood all over the place. There are some girls chained to the wall looking as if they were dead already, and they had blood trickling from all over their bodies.

"Look who I have boys!" Rin says from beside me.

All eyes were on me and I start to feel uncomfortable under the intense gazes.

"Now, no one but me is allowed to touch Blondie here. Got it?" Rin says.

I hear groans of protest but they obey.

"Good, now leave."

They all file out and I see a bed that has bloodied sheets.

"Now, go get on the bed. And roll your shirt up a little to show your stomach."

I start thinking all sorts of things.

'Lord help me, please?'

I start walking over to the bed. I make it over there and see the blood is gone. 

"Now be a good girl and lay down. When you disobey me, I'll kill you." he tells me as if it's the most innocent thing in the world.

I feel warmness on my cheeks and know I'm crying. I quietly get on the bed and he comes over with the dagger.

I was screaming and crying the entire time. He stopped after an hour or so and told me to get out of his sight. 

I quickly jumped upand ran from the room with tears streaming down my face and I run into Rikki on my way to the room. 

"Oh, Lucy. What happened?! Did they cut you more?" she asks me, concern sketched across her features. 

"They did, more so your 'Brother' did!" I shouted at her.

She looked shocked before anger took over.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him have you today. I was just thinking he was going to shout words at you. Not more cutting. I'll murder him!" she screeched.

"You didn't know he did that?" I ask her.

"Of course not! I did when he started but I told him that if he ever did it again I was going to leave him. He stopped for awhile because I was always with him until recently. " she told me.

'Oh..I guess she didn't know since she's so angry.' I think.

"Lucy, follow me dear. I can help you clean up. Were you the first one or?" she asks.

"Second. My roomie Tiffany was first. She was cut and I don't think she was treated." I tell her.

Rage flicks across her face before she tells a man to go get Tiffany from our room and to not touch her. He obeyed and went to get her while me and Rikki went to her room.

"Take a shower, alright? You'll feel cleaner after you do."

I follow her instructions and 40 minutes later I come out. I walk out and I see Tiffany getting treated by Rikki.

"Hey, do you have any clothes I can borrow? Mine all have blood."

"Of course you can. Just inside that door there." she says as she points to a door across the room.

I go over and open it to see so many clothes.

"Wow..." I whisper to myself.

I walk through and find some really cute clothes that will hide my body. I quickly change and walk out of her closet. But as I'm walking out I see some clothes I think would suit Tiffany. I grab them and hurry to the bed.

"Where's Tiffany?" I ask Rikki who was the only one there.

"Shower. She had blood covering her abdomen and all her clothes. I had to throw them away, including yours Lucy. But don't worry, you can keep those clothes." Rikki says.

"Oh, that's fine. Thank you for all you've done Rikki. I promise that I won't forget you once I'm gone." I tell her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Lucy..." I hear a voice say from behind me.

I turn around and see Tiffany standing there. We all burst into tears and hug each other.

"Oh girls, if only I could help you out. But I can't. I'm sorry!" Rikki croaks out.

"It's fine. We can take it. We are strong women, thanks to you." I tell her.

We all cry harder until they finally subside. We all hear a knock at the door. Rikki gets up and walk over. She answers and freezes up.

"What do you want, Rin?" she asks with obvious disdain in her voice.

"I was wanting to tell your guests that they need to head back to their rooms," he tells before asking, "Why are you mad?"

"No. They're staying with me tonight. I never get girl time so I'm going to spend it with them. Either you let them stay with me and for the ENTIRE day tomorrow or we all leave. I won't hesitate considering you've been hurting them in more ways than one. I told you to stop but you start again." she states.

He looks shocked before telling her, "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO THEM! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! They can stay for the night but not for tomorrow. They will be with me."

"Fine. I hope you have fun without your 'little sister' because I am not her anymore." she says with tears in her eyes.

"Rikki, I didn-" he started but was cut off by the door being slammed and locked.

"Rikki? Come here." I tell her.

She runs and jumps into mine and Tiffany's arms. She sobs and sobs for an hour.

"I'm alright you guys. Go grab some clothes you like from my closet. I'll get the bags." she tells us.

"Why?" Tiffany asks.

She looks at both of us and says with determination in her voice," We're busting out."


	8. You Aren't Leaving

Previously in:

"I'm alright you guys. Go grab some clothes you like from my closet. I'll get the bags." she tells us.

"Why?" Tiffany asks.

She looks at both of us and says with determination in her voice," We're busting out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

Wait, did I hear her right? I'm pretty sure I did. 

"Are you sure Rikki? I'm sure he didn't mean to yell at you." I hear Tiffany ask.

"I'm sure, and so should you. You shouldn't be asking me if I'm sure, you should be helping me get ready for tonight." Rikki tells us with her face contorted into expression of confusion and anger.

"Alright! Tiffany, come on. We've only been here for two days, but Rikki has been here for most of her life. We should be helping." I say.

Tiffany lights up and says, " Okay, I believe we can get out!" 

We quickly part our ways and go do our parts.

'Let's hope we can get out...'

~~~Natsu's POV~~~

Two days. It has been two days since I've seen my best friend, my little sister, Lucy. 

Everyone's been really tense. Master told the magic council and they told us to not do anything, that we'll just cause more problems for everyone else. They don't understand, they don't know what it's like to have someone you care for like family to be taken from them.

"Natsu, you're on fire again." a tentative voice says from behind me.

I turn and see my girlfriend, Lisanna. I smile toward her before wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about how the council told us to butt out." I tell her.

"I know," she starts, " But you have to remember that they don't care. Except for our few friends on the council."

I sigh before saying, " I won't forget. But let's go see how Sabertooth is doing."

She quickly accepts and we walk up to the floor where Sabertooth is staying and we hurry toward their room, hoping they have news about Lucy.

~~~Rogue's POV~~~

"I think we should do another search. After we finish eating." I tell my friend Sting.

He gets this funny expression before saying, "I never knew you could worry about someone other than Fro or our guild. Especially a girl."

'This idiot...'

"Of course I'm worried you dumbass. Fairy Tail is basically a second or third family for me. Not to mention everyone else in the guild."

"My statement still stands."

Just as I was reaching over to hit him, the doors burst open. All of Sabertooth (A/N Kinda forgot to mention that the entire guild was there too.) looked toward the door and it revealed two familiar faces.

"Hey everyone, any updates?" asked Lisanna.

Yukino quickly told her no but that we're still trying.

"It's alright. How about all us girls go eat something real quick? I need to talk to you all." Lisanna asked.

All the girls nodded and we all wondered what it was they were going to talk about.

"Hey, Natsu. You know what your girlfriend needs to talk about?" asked Orga.

"No, I don't. Must be about Lucy." 

"Oh...right. I guess it is. Sorry I asked." 

Natsu just shook his head in response and asked if we were going on a search later.

"Yea, we'll be leaving as soon as we eat." I tell him.

"Then let's go eat real quick and get on the road!" he yells.

We follow him down and go into the cafe area. I freeze because I don't smell any familiar scents from here. I guess Natsu and Sting noticed because they stopped too. 

"They didn't come here." I hear Sting tell everyone.

"Oh no. They must be planning something." I say.

'Please don't go looking for her by yourselves.'

~~~Lisanna's POV~~~

"It's alright. How about all us girls go eat something real quick? I need to talk to you all." I asked.

All of them nodded and we went out. I told them quietly to follow me to the lobby.

"Why'd we come to the lobby?" Yukino asks.

"I think we should all go look for Lucy. Just us girls, because we can't do much with the boys around." 

They all look hesitant before Minerva speaks up.

"So you're saying we should forget about telling the guys and go on our own where we could possibly help Lucy without being held back?" 

"Yep...pretty much." I tell her.

She nods and comes over to me. Pretty soon every one of them agree and we all go in groups of 3. 

The main group was me, Minerva and Yukino. 

'Hang in there Lucy, we're coming for you.'

~~~Fairy Tail' POV~~~

It was quiet for the Fairy Tail guild, which is rare, since Lucy was kidnapped. They all formulated plans but they discarded them thinking they wouldn't work.

"I miss Lucy, she was so sweet." Mira said.

"We know Mira, but we all miss her too." Erza told her.

"I know you know and that everyone misses her but I'm the only one her expresses it. Levy doesn't even talk anymore and neither does Wendy. You try to keep your feelings bottled up and so does everyone in the guild. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO SAYS IT OUT LOUD!" Mira said with tears running down her face.

The guild was shocked that Mira yelled at Erza and criticized everyone in the guild. They were even more surprised when Laxus went over to her and hugged her.

"Mira, we know. We know that you are the only one besides Levy and Wendy who puts their feelings out for everyone to see. But, remember that we're all here for you. Me more so than others."

"La-Laxus? Alright." Mira said meekly.

The guild went back to what they were doing after seeing that little exchange. Mira went and sat with Laxus in a corner where not even the Thunder Legion was near.

A couple minutes later everyone got ready to look, though not just for Lucy.

"EVERYONE! GET UP AND GET INTO GROUPS, WE NEED TO FIND THE GIRLS FROM SABERTOOTH INCLUDING LISANNA! THEY WENT TO LOOK FOR LUCY!" a very annoying voice yelled.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Lisanna and all the women form Sabertooth left to look for Lucy. We noticed when we couldn't smell them in the hotel."

Everyone quickly got up and they left.

~~~Lisanna's POV~~~

We just looked in the western part of the city when we encountered some men.

"Hey baby. How about you come with us? We can give you some fun." said the tallest one.

"No thank you. We're looking for a friend." Yukino says.

"Hey, the more the merrier. We could have fun with all of you." says the tallest one, again.

"I don't think you understand sir. We don't want to come with you, now please leave us alone." I say.

They all get a creepy look on their faces before the shorter one says, "Oh, but don't you realize you just walked into a trap? No magic but ours is allowed in this rune." 

We all look around us before Minerva shouts," Hey! Let us out of here right now! Do you have any idea what guild we're from?!"

They all say no, that they don't care. 

"You should, I'm from Fairy Tail while they're from Sabertooth." I say while pointing.

"Hey, I know who you all are! The Sabers are Yukino and Minerva while the Fairy is Lisanna. I thing you all know who Lucy is, right?" 

We all realize that they're part of the group who took Lucy. 

"Now, be good little girls and sleep." we hear before everything goes dark.

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

We just finished getting our clothes from the closet when we hear Rikki yell that she has the bags.

"Let's go. I think we have enough until we can get to the city, depending on how far we are." Tiffany says.

I nod and we quickly go back and hand over the clothes. 

"Rikki? Do you think he'll figure out we're trying to leave?" I ask.

"No, he's probably in his room yelling at his friends." 

"Ok..." I say nervously.

We finish packing and hide them somewhere we can find but that won't be noticeable. 

"I think I should tell him quickly that we'll be going to bed early, that way he won't know." Rikki tells us.

We nod and change while she calls him on the lacrima. We hear her tell him and he just says alright.

"Let's hope he won't post guards tonight outside my door. He might be paranoid about you staying in here with me so, I don't know if he will."

"Let's hope." all of us say as we fall asleep.

~~~Later that night~~~ (Lisanna and them haven't arrived yet. The ride takes about 1 day.)

~~~Rikki's POV~~~

I can't believe I'll actually be leaving him. I can't believe that I'm actually doing this!

"-ikki. Rikki?!" 

I jump at the sound and found the culprit standing right above me.

"Sheesh Luce. You didn't have to shout. Just shake me next time." I tell her.

"Sorry." she says sheepishly.

I smile at her and get up.

"Lets hurry and get out of here. You two look for the bags while I check the hallway." 

"Right." 

I tiptoe over to my door and look through the peephole and see guards standing right beside my door.

"Dammit." I mutter.

I tiptoe back to the girls and see they have the bags. 

"Girls, we have a problem."

"Oh, like how you were trying to leave?" I hear from behind.

'He found out?' I think as I turn around.

"Rin? Why are you here?!" I ask.

"Is that anyway to speak to your 'Big Brother', little sis?" he says sweetly, but I know better.

"I told you that I'm not her anymore. I want to leave Rin, I want to see the world. I am stuck here all day while you go out and get more girls to mess with, do you know how that feels?! You don't because you can leave this damned place while I sit and try to stay away from your cronies. Do you know they try to touch me while you're gone? If you did then why didn't you take them with you all the time?!" I rant, while he's just listening carefully.

"I hate being here! I WANT TO LEAVE, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME LEAVE?!" I yell at last.

"Alright, you can leave but those two," he says while pointing at them," can't. Don't worry, I'll let you come back when you wish." 

I'm shocked beyond belief. He's letting me leave but not them?!

My face contorts into a expression of rage.

"Why did you keep me if you were going out for more girls? Don't say it was for the wounds you gave them because that sure as hell isn't true! So why, Rin? Why was I so special you needed to keep me here when you could've easily killed me off?!" 

I see his surprised face before it turns to disbelief.

'Why is his face that way?'

'Look at your stomach.' a voice says from inside me.

I look down and see a dagger in my stomach. 

'I know this dagger. Rin's bestfriend Miko owns it.'

After that thought, pain hit me full force.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. 

I feel me falling before I feel soft arms catch me. I see Lucy and Tiffany looking at me with concern and worry on their faces. 

"Miko!" I hear a blurry voice yell.

"Rikki, you're going to be fine. Just hang on, we'll get you patched up. Just stay awake and don't close your eyes." Lucy says while crying, although she sounds far away.

"Lucy? She's bleeding out really fast." I hear a worried distorted voice.

"Hurry and wrap some cloth around it Tiffany. She can't leave us, she just can't." Lucy says.

'Soon I'll be gone. I should tell them.'

"Hey. Don't worry about me girls. I'll be gone soon anyway. You don't sound the same, plus my vision is getting blurry." I say with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No, you'll be fine." a masculine voice says. 

'Rin'

"Rin, you actually do care. I figured you hated me after all I said." I say my throat hurting.

"Of course I do. You aren't leaving." 

I smile before I close my eyes welcoming darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and I have a question for you. Do you think I should kill Rikki off or? Because I just had a vision of what would happen if I did and if I didn't. Comment or message me what you think. That's all so bye my Little Bug's.

~Beebug


	9. Bleeding Out

Previously in:

"No, you'll be fine." a masculine voice says.

'Rin'

"Rin, you actually do care. I figured you hated me after all I said." I say my throat hurting.

"Of course I do. You aren't leaving."

I smile before I close my eyes welcoming darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

'Rikki just got stabbed....but why?' I thought.

"Rikki? Rikki?! RIKKI!" Rin shouted so loud my ears felt like bursting.

"Lucy?" Tiffany whispered to me. Bad move.

Rin heard her and looked over at us with pure hatred and rage in his eyes. I shivered involuntarily. 

"YOU TWO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT RIKKI IS LAYING HERE AT DEATHS DOOR!"

"What?! We didn't stab her did we? No we didn't, it was that Miko guy or whoever's name you yelled out." I tell him.

"Don't talk about my best friend that way, he was the only other person besides Rikki who actually understood my pain! He wouldn't do that." he yells at me.

"Actually, I would Rin. But for a completely different reason." a voice echoed around the room.

"What do you mean?" 

"I wanted to kill her after she denied me. I went up to her because I liked her for awhile so I thought 'Why not?' but I guess I wasn't good enough. She pushed me away right before you walked in the room. Pretty risky of me to make a move on her while you were there. I would've taken her by force had you not come in there." Miko, I assume, said.

'So he liked her? And she pushed him away?'

"YOU BASTARD! DID YOU FORGET THAT IF ANYONE TOUCHED HER THAT I WOULD KILL THEM?!" Rin yelled.

'Guys only say that if they-' 

"-loved a girl..." I whisper the last part.

"Tiffany, come into her closet with me." 

She nods and we quickly make our way into the closet.

"Tiffany, I think that Rin was in love with Rikki but just didn't know it."

She looks surprised before realization covers her face.

"Oh my Mavis. He did, and I guess Rikki loved him too and knew she did. Do you think that's why she got so upset when he yelled at her?" Tiffany asks.

"I think it is why. I mean, they've been together for most of their life!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MIKO?!" Rin screamed.

"We better go out there, before he realizes we aren't there." I say.

We leave the closet only to find another man in the room with Rin. I'm guessing it's Miko.

"Calm down Rin. She wasn't that important anyway. All she did was make sure our prisoners were clean and not sick. We can easily use those two," he said as he pointed at us," sluts over there."

'I'm not a slut you dumbass.' I think angrily.

*COUGH*

We all stop moving and look at the person on the floor. I thought she would be dead. 

"Rikki?" Rin asks hopefully.

"Tch. I hope she dies, that way I can discard of her body. Permanently." Miko said with a sadistic look in his eyes.

'Just how did he get this way from rejection?!' I thought, scared of what would happen.

~~~Tiffany's POV~~~

"Just how are you this way?! We never thought best friends would hurt each other!" I shout out.

"You should stay out of it, little girl. You have no dog in this fight. My bite is worse than my bark." Miko told me.

'What a creep...what would happen if he kills Rin? Would he take us?!' I thought as images of me and Lucy getting tortured than brutally murdered.

I shiver and so does Lucy. I guess she was thinking the same thing.

"Miko. This isn't about them. Pretend they aren't there, just look at what you did to Rikki!" Rin started.

"I guess it can't be helped. *sigh* I don't think she'll survive this next attack. But if you really want her safe, then take her away from here. Now." Miko said, annoyance lacing his voice.

Rin quickly turns around and grabs Rikki. I see relief flash in his eyes.

"She's still breathing. Thank Mavis." he sighs.

He quickly turns into smoke and takes Rikki with him.

"Then what does that mean for us?" I ask Lucy.

"I don't think we're going to like it." Lucy says while tears flow down her cheeks. 

I start crying as well and we freeze when we hear the most terrifying chuckle. We look over and see Miko and he sees our faces and bursts into hysterics. 

"Oh man, I'm gonna have some fun. You may not be as good as Rikki but you'll do." 

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" sounded throughout the room as me and Lucy screamed.

~~~Rin's POV~~~

I turned into smoke and take Rikki into my arms. 

"Don't worry, I'll get you help."

We appear in front of a hospital and I rush in. 

"PLEASE! Anyone, help her. She was stabbed by a man named Miko. (A/N The betrayal in this story, I swear.) I don't know where he stabbed her at. (A/N and the lies.)"

Doctors and nurses come from all sides and take her from me. They quickly put her into a room and start emergency surgery.

'Please be alright. You have to.' I think with down flowing out of my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating in a while. Been busy with school and got in trouble a few times. I decided to keep Rikki even though no one commented whether or not they actually liked her. I don't care if you do like her, I do. If you don't then stop reading. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you'll like the ones I post later on in time. That's all for now my Little Bug's! 

~Beebug


	10. The Pain

Hey everyone, I'm so glad to actually be putting up this chapter. I've been waiting ever since I got my computer taken. But I'm here now therefore I get to make a new chapter for all you lovely bugs! I hope you enjoy. 

~Beebug~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

"Wake up, Lucy. Please wake up Lucy!" I hear someone saying. 

'Why do I have to?'

"Please, he said that if you weren't he was going to hurt us both." says a familiar voice, except laced with desperation.

"Tiffany? Is that you?" I ask, my voice hoarse from sleep.

"Oh thank god, I thought you weren't going to wake up. Do you remember what happened after Miko hit us?" she asked me.

I slowly sit while saying, " I don't remember but I do know you look horrible, and so am I?".

She nods a little before saying, " Our plan failed...and Rikki got stabbed because of it. I can't believe our one friend in that place got hurt because of us."

I see tears rolling down Tiff's face before I feel some warmth on my cheeks. 

'I'm crying' I thought. 

Me and Tiff sit there while crying our eyes out. It was a little after an hour that we heard a knock on the door to the place we were in.

"Girls~~ Are you up? I hope you are because we'll be playing a game~~" said a creepy voice, knowing full well who it was.

"W-What kind of g-game?" I asks while shaking.

An evil laugh resonates throughout the room before the owner replies making our blood run cold.

~~~BOTH T&L'S POV~~~

"We'll be playing hide 'n' seek but if I find you, you'll be taken care of. So get ready to run, you'll only get 5 minutes to hide. Oh, and it's inside this mansion plus you can't leave the floors or else you'll be eaten alive by demon dogs." said Miko, who laughed darkly.

~~~Tiffany's POV~~~

"We can't leave? But what will happen if we run into him? Will he mess with us first or just kill us on the spot?!" I ask frantically.

"I don't know but I do know that we can't be found. When I lived in my old mansion there was tons of hiding places that most people didn't know about. Maybe there are some here." 

"Right, we should move now then and go to the lowest part of the house that way we can play him." 

Lucy nods and grabs my hand before pulling me out the room and we start our "game".

~~~Natsu's POV~~~

"Damn it! Why can't I sense her?! Normally I would but her scent has been away for too long...." I growl out.

"Natsu, we're doing everything we can to find her. We're going to find her I swear." Lisanna says to me but it barely registers as I smell a familiar scent, one that pisses me off.

"Lisanna, get away now. I don't want you to get hurt." I say with pure fury and hatred lacing my voice.

She backs away with a confused look before I look over at the others and tell them, " It's him."

We all change into our other forms before I run off and they follow.

I see him and quickly knock him down to the ground.

The others all pin him to ground while I walk up to him.

"Do you remember me?! Do you remember when you took my bestfriend away from me right in front of me?! DO YOU REMEMBER YOU BASTARD?!" I shout at him.

He looks at me with pain in his eyes, and that gets me even angrier. He took Lucy and tortured her and quite possibly killed her. And he has the fucking nerve to have a look of pain on his face.

"Why do you look pained?! I'm sure Lucy was in much more pain that what you are in....now tell us where she is." I spit out.

"I can't tell you, I left them both and took someone important to the hospital. She could be dead for all I know. Good thing too, she didn't do what I wanted her to. I had to force her every time." he said like we should feel pity.

Before I could move shadows started consuming his body. My eyes widen in realization that those are Rouge's shadows.

"Rouge, don't kill him! We need him to tell us where Lucy is!" me and Gray shout out together.

He didn't want to let go of the man the was in his darkness, you could tell by the hatred filled look in his eyes. Before Rouge let go the man, the man closed his eyes and went limp.

"YOU KILLED HIM! WE'LL NEVER FIND LUCY NOW YOU DAMN JERK! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND HER NOW!" I screamed out with tears running down my face.

I dropped to the ground and screamed and I could hear all the others doing it too. 

~~~NO ONE'S POV~~~

Everyone was shopping for the festival when all of a sudden there were these roars echoing all over town. Everyone stopped and listened before hearing the pain in them.

~~~Lisanna's POV~~~

I was waiting on them to come back when I hear screaming coming from where they went. 

'Don't tell me they are getting beat?!'

Before my mind could elaborate anymore I hear roars of pain coming from all of them, but I could tell these weren't from a battle.

They were pure emotion, like how everyone was when I came back.

"Don't tell me Lucy isn't coming back you guys. You have to find her." I say while breaking down.

~~~Rouge's POV~~~

"GUYS! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" I shout out over everyone.

The roars and scream slowly dwindled until no one was crying.

"Please explain to them." Sting says. (He was the only one who didn't break down 'cause he knew what happened.)

"Okay, I could've killed him but I only knocked him out. We can take him back to the hotel and put runes around him so he can't get out that way when he wakes up we can question him better." I say like I'm explaining common sense.

"Oh...good to know." Natsu says.

"Now if y'all are done, we should really be getting him to the hotel before he wakes up." Sting says.

We all pick him up and start our journey back to the hotel.

~~~Happy's & Lily's POV~~~

"I hope they find Lushee." wailed Happy.

"We all wish she comes back safe." says Lily while un-shed tears remained in his eyes.

Carla was so upset she passed out due to worry and has been asleep since then, and Frosch refused to come out of the hotel room unless Rouge asked him to help in searching for Lucy, but Lector was currently flying all over Crocus looking for any sign of Lucy so he can come tell the guilds.

"Maybe they'll find her this time." Happy says hopefully.

"Maybe..." Lily whispers.

~~~The Guilds & Celestial world POV~~~ (All the celestial spirits are watching from a lacrima in the spirit except for all of Lucy's spirits and the King.)

"I wish I could do something for her, she's probably scared to death. OR WORSE!!" Loke shouted out.

"Stupid brat. Always getting into some kind of trouble." Aquarius said, but you easily see she was breaking apart.

"My Old Friend is strong. She'll get through it." The Celestial King said. 

"But what if she's not alright? What if she's already gone....?" is murmured throughout both guilds as they all start crying again.

"Silence! LUCY WILL COME BACK AND WE WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO HELP HER BACK TO HEALTH!" shouted Master Makarov. 

Everyone settled down but with uneasy stomachs.

Unbeknownst to them, the boys were all coming back with someone who possibly give them a lead as to where Lucy is. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone. I really hope you like this chapter because it took almost 3 hours to write since my dad called while I was writing. Anyways, I will be putting Rin's, Miko's, and a few other people's POVs in the next chapter. I'll see you tomorrow my Little Bug's!

~~Beebug


	11. The Chase

Hey everyone, I'm so glad to actually be putting up this chapter. I've been waiting ever since I got my computer taken. But I'm here now therefore I get to make a new chapter for all you lovely bugs! I hope you enjoy. 

~Beebug~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

"Wake up, Lucy. Please wake up Lucy!" I hear someone saying. 

'Why do I have to?'

"Please, he said that if you weren't he was going to hurt us both." says a familiar voice, except laced with desperation.

"Tiffany? Is that you?" I ask, my voice hoarse from sleep.

"Oh thank god, I thought you weren't going to wake up. Do you remember what happened after Miko hit us?" she asked me.

I slowly sit while saying, " I don't remember but I do know you look horrible, and so am I?".

She nods a little before saying, " Our plan failed...and Rikki got stabbed because of it. I can't believe our one friend in that place got hurt because of us."

I see tears rolling down Tiff's face before I feel some warmth on my cheeks. 

'I'm crying' I thought. 

Me and Tiff sit there while crying our eyes out. It was a little after an hour that we heard a knock on the door to the place we were in.

"Girls~~ Are you up? I hope you are because we'll be playing a game~~" said a creepy voice, knowing full well who it was.

"W-What kind of g-game?" I asks while shaking.

An evil laugh resonates throughout the room before the owner replies making our blood run cold.

~~~BOTH T&L'S POV~~~

"We'll be playing hide 'n' seek but if I find you, you'll be taken care of. So get ready to run, you'll only get 5 minutes to hide. Oh, and it's inside this mansion plus you can't leave the floors or else you'll be eaten alive by demon dogs." said Miko, who laughed darkly.

~~~Tiffany's POV~~~

"We can't leave? But what will happen if we run into him? Will he mess with us first or just kill us on the spot?!" I ask frantically.

"I don't know but I do know that we can't be found. When I lived in my old mansion there was tons of hiding places that most people didn't know about. Maybe there are some here." 

"Right, we should move now then and go to the lowest part of the house that way we can play him." 

Lucy nods and grabs my hand before pulling me out the room and we start our "game".

~~~Natsu's POV~~~

"Damn it! Why can't I sense her?! Normally I would but her scent has been away for too long...." I growl out.

"Natsu, we're doing everything we can to find her. We're going to find her I swear." Lisanna says to me but it barely registers as I smell a familiar scent, one that pisses me off.

"Lisanna, get away now. I don't want you to get hurt." I say with pure fury and hatred lacing my voice.

She backs away with a confused look before I look over at the others and tell them, " It's him."

We all change into our other forms before I run off and they follow.

I see him and quickly knock him down to the ground.

The others all pin him to ground while I walk up to him.

"Do you remember me?! Do you remember when you took my bestfriend away from me right in front of me?! DO YOU REMEMBER YOU BASTARD?!" I shout at him.

He looks at me with pain in his eyes, and that gets me even angrier. He took Lucy and tortured her and quite possibly killed her. And he has the fucking nerve to have a look of pain on his face.

"Why do you look pained?! I'm sure Lucy was in much more pain that what you are in....now tell us where she is." I spit out.

"I can't tell you, I left them both and took someone important to the hospital. She could be dead for all I know. Good thing too, she didn't do what I wanted her to. I had to force her every time." he said like we should feel pity.

Before I could move shadows started consuming his body. My eyes widen in realization that those are Rouge's shadows.

"Rouge, don't kill him! We need him to tell us where Lucy is!" me and Gray shout out together.

He didn't want to let go of the man the was in his darkness, you could tell by the hatred filled look in his eyes. Before Rouge let go the man, the man closed his eyes and went limp.

"YOU KILLED HIM! WE'LL NEVER FIND LUCY NOW YOU DAMN JERK! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND HER NOW!" I screamed out with tears running down my face.

I dropped to the ground and screamed and I could hear all the others doing it too. 

~~~NO ONE'S POV~~~

Everyone was shopping for the festival when all of a sudden there were these roars echoing all over town. Everyone stopped and listened before hearing the pain in them.

~~~Lisanna's POV~~~

I was waiting on them to come back when I hear screaming coming from where they went. 

'Don't tell me they are getting beat?!'

Before my mind could elaborate anymore I hear roars of pain coming from all of them, but I could tell these weren't from a battle.

They were pure emotion, like how everyone was when I came back.

"Don't tell me Lucy isn't coming back you guys. You have to find her." I say while breaking down.

~~~Rouge's POV~~~

"GUYS! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" I shout out over everyone.

The roars and scream slowly dwindled until no one was crying.

"Please explain to them." Sting says. (He was the only one who didn't break down 'cause he knew what happened.)

"Okay, I could've killed him but I only knocked him out. We can take him back to the hotel and put runes around him so he can't get out that way when he wakes up we can question him better." I say like I'm explaining common sense.

"Oh...good to know." Natsu says.

"Now if y'all are done, we should really be getting him to the hotel before he wakes up." Sting says.

We all pick him up and start our journey back to the hotel.

~~~Happy's & Lily's POV~~~

"I hope they find Lushee." wailed Happy.

"We all wish she comes back safe." says Lily while un-shed tears remained in his eyes.

Carla was so upset she passed out due to worry and has been asleep since then, and Frosch refused to come out of the hotel room unless Rouge asked him to help in searching for Lucy, but Lector was currently flying all over Crocus looking for any sign of Lucy so he can come tell the guilds.

"Maybe they'll find her this time." Happy says hopefully.

"Maybe..." Lily whispers.

~~~The Guilds & Celestial world POV~~~ (All the celestial spirits are watching from a lacrima in the spirit except for all of Lucy's spirits and the King.)

"I wish I could do something for her, she's probably scared to death. OR WORSE!!" Loke shouted out.

"Stupid brat. Always getting into some kind of trouble." Aquarius said, but you easily see she was breaking apart.

"My Old Friend is strong. She'll get through it." The Celestial King said. 

"But what if she's not alright? What if she's already gone....?" is murmured throughout both guilds as they all start crying again.

"Silence! LUCY WILL COME BACK AND WE WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO HELP HER BACK TO HEALTH!" shouted Master Makarov. 

Everyone settled down but with uneasy stomachs.

Unbeknownst to them, the boys were all coming back with someone who possibly give them a lead as to where Lucy is. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone. I really hope you like this chapter because it took almost 3 hours to write since my dad called while I was writing. Anyways, I will be putting Rin's, Miko's, and a few other people's POVs in the next chapter. I'll see you tomorrow my Little Bug's!

~~Beebug


	12. Who's This Mysterious Girl?

Now before I start the chapter, I want to apologize for going MIA. I was going to update but I got in trouble and then when I was going to yesterday I had to go to the ER because something is wrong with my shoulder and chest. I'm fine but I tore a muscle so it hurts. Also I don't remember if I described the girl from the chapter but the picture above is her. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and again, I apologize.

~Beebug~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~??? POV~~~

I finally found him. He isn't going to get away this time. 

Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself to you all. My name is Soshi and me and Miko have some unfinished business. He owes me his life. 

I'm actually younger than most assassins. I am 10. I started when I turned 6 because Miko and his friend killed my dad and took my mom and older sister. After that I trained with my friend, Yuri, who is an assassin too. Runs in her family. I followed Miko wherever he went. We actually fought once, but his friend came and took him to wherever they keep everyone. I tried following them but I couldn't focus. I was too out of it. After that I found him again but he had people surrounding him at all times. I didn't want to get more blood on my hands than was needed. I don't kill unnecessary people.

Anyway, I followed him one night when he was taking a couple girls with him. He went into a mansion I never saw before. I wanted to go in after him but before I could over 200 hell hounds went over the grounds. 

'Really? Did he really expect them to try and actually leave before he killed them?' I thought.

After surveying for a little while I thought up a plan. I jumped down onto the ground and unsheathed my favorite sword. I heard all the hounds coming towards me but before they could reach me I swung my blade around and the one's surrounding me dropped with blood running down their eyes. 

"Now for the rest of the damn dogs..." I mutter.

~~~TIMESKIP 3 HOURS~~~

I finally killed off the last hound when I hear rustling. I look toward it and only see a couple of birds. I turn back toward the house and get ready. I walk toward the house and appear right inside. Did I mention I'm a wizard too? I have teleportation magic but I can't go very far. I'm still learning. I look around at the stairs to the 4 different hallways. I sniff and catch a whiff of cologne and go in that direction.

"Miko-kun~~ Where are you?~~" I call out.

"I know you're here~ I saw you come in.~" I shout out.

I continue walking when I hear shouts coming from one hallway. 

'Huh? He hasn't killed them both yet?' I ask myself.

I turn down and say with enough ice in my voice to freeze the ocean over with, "Miko-kun~ Where are you my love?".

When I said 'my love' it left a bitter taste in my mouth. I hear frantic whispering before heavy footsteps running down the steps.

"Doesn't he know I'll find him no matter what?" I ask aloud.

I start down the staircase I heard the voices from. I've been walking for a little over 3 hours when I hear them shouting at each other again. I can't make out the words, but you can clearly tell that they're both irritated with each other. 

I continue down when I hear more running. Oh well, just means I will be even more inclined to make his death a painful one.

"Get ready Miko, because here comes your worse nightmare." I whisper before continuing down.

I keep following the footsteps before I hear them stop. I continue until I'm right around the corner.

"What's behind it?" I hear a feminine voice ask.

"My bedroom." Miko says.

"Why?" the girl voice asks.

"It doesn't matter why, now come on. I have to kill you and leave before she gets down here." he says frantically.

"Why should I let you kill me? I mean it's past the time limit anyway. You can't kill me now." she retorts. 

'Brave girl. I like her.'

"I said if I find you that I was going to kill you and I found you. I've already killed Tiffany, you're all that's left." I hear him say with venom in his voice.

I hear the door slam shut and I walk the remaining steps down to the door. 

"That poor girl. I should help her."

Before I make a move to open it I hear his angriest words towards her.

"Do you understand the power that me and Rin held? We were unstoppable before Rikki ruined it. I had fallen for her, but she didn't like me. She loved Rin and knew it. I wanted to get back at her so I found one of my old daggers and tried to kill her," he says, " but Rin took her to the hospital and I can't finish the job there. So, since you were there after he left and you were friends of her's I thought 'Why not? It's not like he'll care,' so I took you both and now here we are. You being thrown around like some rag doll."

After hearing that I gather all my anger into my sword and I throw it toward the door. It opens with a boom and I can see the surprised face of Miko. It quickly morphs into one of fear. 

"Miko, how nice to see you. I've been looking all over for you. I've found you Miko!" I shout.

"You can't kill me. You won't reach me in time." he says, even though his fear is evident.

"Hey now, did you forget? I'm an assassin. I'm very fast although I'm a kid." I say.

"I'm sure her friends are on their way to save her. They'll think it was you who hurt her." 

"I doubt it. Listen here you moron. You can't get away from me killing you, just accept it. That poor girl isn't going to die. I'll take her memories of you away. Temporarily, though. She'll get them back if she see's someone who was around during her pain and trauma. I don't think it's going to be possible. Now, get ready." I say with a insane, sadistic smile gracing my features.

"As you wish." he says with a grimace. I laugh as I launch myself at him, while he's silent.

~~~TIMESKIP BECAUSE I SUCK~~~ 

It's been 40 minutes since we started fighting, when I finally deliver the final blow on Miko. His body falls to the floor, lifeless and non-moving. 

"The satisfaction of completing a mission. Now, to grant her a little help." I say with a small grin.

I walk over and bend down to her level. 

"To grant you peace, I say the sacred word. Hòa Bình. (it means peace in Vietnamese)" I say as a light envelops her unconscious form.

Before I get up I hear yelling from upstairs. Very loud yelling considering we're in the basement and it's a long way down. I hurriedly jump up and run out and yell as loud as I can. But before I do I write a magical letter and leave it.

"I hope you never meet those evil men again." I whisper before I teleport outside the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter because it was an interesting one to write. Anyway, thank y'all for reading and I will see you another time. Love you my Little Bugs.

~Beebug


	13. I Couldn't See

***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONFUSING AND OFFENSIVE***

Hey there everyone, I hope y'all are ready for this chapter. So I will let you read it now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Previously in: 

"I hope you never meet those evil men again." I whisper before I teleport outside the mansion. (Soshi (Almost put Soshit)) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Rogue's POV~~~

"Yo, Rogue. When do you think we can stop and eat?" Sting asks me for the thousandth time in the past 5 minutes.

"Would you please stop whining about food? We have to find Lucy so we can be sure she's alright. We need her to be alright, okay?" I shout, done with his whining.

"Fine. But we better hur--" Sting starts before sniffing the air.

"What are you doing Sting-kun?" Lina, a young wizard in our guild, asks.

"I smell something. It smell like it's dead." he says with a disgusted face.

I sniff and I smell it too. Smells like hundreds of decaying bodies.

"We better hurry in that direction then." I say.

We run off in the direction we smelled it from and everyone starts smelling it as we get closer. 

"Eww! This stinks!" Lina says.

"No shit Lin. What do you expect dead bodies to smell like? Flowers and fruit? Rainbows?" Yuta says to her. 

Yuta and Lina are two new recruits that came in last month. Yuta was abandoned by his parents because of the magic he uses. Lina was kicked out of her last guild after she walked in and starting yelling at her Master for abusing all the wizards. He beat her pretty good and we found her with Team Natsu and took her back. She automatically fell in love with Yukino and stayed with us.

"Leave me alone Yu. I can't help it, it's a reflex to anything that smells bad. I lived in a very clean neighborhood back in Ryoushi." Lina says, nose scrunched up.

"Would you two be quiet for like, 10 minutes?! We never hear anything else besides your two's arguing. It's annoying." Sting shouts from frustration.

"But you listen to Natsu, Gray and everyone else argue and fight. Why are you annoyed with us doing the same thing as them?" Lin asked.

"Because you guys aren't as cool as them! Geez, kids these days." Sting says.

"Chill out Sting. You two stop arguing, although it was quite entertaining to listen to. Makes the trip less.....quiet." I say.

"WHAT?! ENTERT-ACK!" Sting starts out, then shouts.

"What are you doing Sting?" I ask while I stopped at a tree.

"I WAS walking when next thing I know I trip on this hell-hound corpse and face-plant." 

"You tripped on a what?!" Lin asks frantically.

"A hell-hound....why are you so scared? Oh.....OH!" 

"We must be near the house. Lets follow the corpses." I say.

We follow the corpses for quite some time. We were about to stop for a rest when we see a house. We look closer and see hundreds of hell-hound lying around the house. 

"We finally found it. Let's hurry up and get searching." Yuta says.

We all run forward and expect an ambush, but we don't get one. We cautiously enter the house and see a long hallway. 

*BOOM*

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled.

"It sounded like it came from over there." Lin said while pointing toward the .

I don't even say anything before I start running down the way we heard it come from.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME ON ANSWER US!" we all yell.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screams from below.

"She's downstairs!" Sting says as we start down. 

We run for about 5 minutes before we suddenly appear in the room with Lucy.

"What?" Yuta asks, confused. (A/N Who wouldn't be confused?)

"Someone must've put us here so we could get here faster. It must be the same person who screamed to tell us where she was." I say, reasoning.

"How do you know it was someone else who screamed?" Lin asks.

"Uh, well we've worked with her a few times and know her screams?" Sting says.

"Makes sense." Lin said while nodding.

"Look for Lucy." I say.

They all nod before spreading about the room. I got in front of the blasted door. 

'Where is Lucy? Did he already kill her?! She can't be dead!' I thought while walking around.

"Now where could she be....OOMPH!" I said before I trip on someone's leg.

I look over and see Lucy!

"GUYS! I FOUND HER!!" I say while picking her up gently.

"Really?!" Lin asks, relieved.

"You're gonna be okay now." I whisper for her ears only. But knowing Sting he most definitely heard me.

"Let's go. Now." I say.

We all run up and out of the house trying hard to get to the train station. I quickly turn into shadows with Lucy and speed us up.I can hear them all trying to follow after me, but I need to hurry and get us back to the hotel. 

~~TIMESKIP 30 minutes~~

We finally made it back to the hotel and when we walked through, everyone lost their fucking minds. Like literally, everyone went silent with confusion before realizing we had Lucy with us. 

"LUCE!" everyone shouted.

"Don't touch her! She's hurt. We need to put her in the infirmary." I say with a small growl.

Everyone does just that. We put her in the infirmary and let Wendy and Shelia heal her.

'At last you're home...' I thought, 'But what happened to you out there?' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone! Thank you for being patient even though I didn't deserve your patience. But this is also a look into the two people you'll be seeing a lot of in the following chapters.

LINA AND YUTA!

Yes I know, why add more people to write about? Well, I actually kinda like the fights that they get in. Also they'll be more important and needed in the future. But this is what they look like.

Lina is the one who has red lips  
Lina is the one who has red lips. She's a teenager but dropped out of school.

She's a teenager but dropped out of school  
Yuta is the one with lip piercings. He never went school because of the magic he uses.

The people with them are just friends from the guild. As for their magic, you'll find out next time.

Thank you and I love you all! Bye my Little Bugs!

~BeeBug


	14. Drip

Hey everyone, so sorry for the lack of updates. I was having some health issues and couldn't really write. However I am able to now and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you. Also this song is in Chinese. 

~BeeBug 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Wendy's POV~~~

Me and Romeo just got back from a walk when suddenly Rouge and Sting come bursting through the door. Rouge is carrying someone with blonde hair and before I can react everyone screams.

"LUCE!" 

'She's back! She's finally back but why am I getting a strange vibe from her energy?'

"Don't touch her! She's hurt. We need to put her in the infirmary." Rouge says, with a small growl.

Everyone backs up and me and Shelia rush toward her bed once she's put into the infirmary. 

"Do you think she'll be okay? These wounds are pretty.....harsh." Shelia asks me. 

"I hope so. But aren't you getting a weird vibe from her? Like some kind of magic?"

"I do. But we could be feeling some side effects from her time with whoever had her." 

"Your right. I must be just paranoid. Oh well. Let's hurry and fix her up." I say with a weak smile.

Shelia smiles back and we continue working. After 2 or 3 hours we finally emerge from the infirmary, barely walking, to tell the guilds of our progress. 

"She's almost fully healed. But it will take a few more days to fix..... more damage. We need everyone to stay out of the infirmary while she is in there until we give the okay signal." I say, trying to not blurt out how bad her injuries really are. 

"So until we give that signal, we want to have some guards in front of her door at all times. Only me, Wendy, and the guild Masters are allowed in. Oh, except for Sting. You aren't allowed because we don't want you blabbing. Mira can go in but she must have food with her to bring. Understand?" Shelia finishes. 

Everyone nods and we look over to where Team Natsu sits and see Natsu. 

"WHY CAN'T I GO IN?! I'M HER BEST FRIEND! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE HER! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Natsu yells.

"Because you moron, you would end up hurting her even more with how you act." Gray says. 

"I WASN'T FUCKING TALKING TO YOU JACKASS!"

"Natsu! She isn't going to get all better with you being by her side swearing revenge on whoever did this! Why can't you understand you can't always help her!" Gray shouted.

"Gray's right. We all need to sit and be patient and let them do their work." Master said.

"You don't care!" Natsu cried before storming out of the guild. 

"Why can't I be in there? Why would I blab? I'm the Master of the Sabertooth guild, I should be allowed in." Sting said.

"You can't. We can't have you telling everyone about Lucy's condition. You would understand what I mean if you saw her in her current state." I say.

"I understand, but shouldn't I be allowed a peek?" 

"No." Shelia says.

"Alright. If that's the case then, everyone we should go to bed. We need all the rest we can get after doing all that searching and brewing." Sting said. 

"You heard him you brats. Hurry and get in bed. You need to sleep." Master said.

"Wait! We do have a couple of people we would like as guards. We want Erza, Mira, and Laxus. They can keep everyone out and they can take turns." Shelia says.

"I understand. I will keep anyone and everyone out of the infirmary." Erza says, summoning a sword.

"I would be happy to help, if it helps Lucy get better. I won't let you down." Mira says.

"Sure. No one will get to Luce. She's gonna be the most protected wizard in this guild." Laxus says while going towards Mira and Master.

"Should they start tonight?" Master asks.

"Yes. It would really help us out. We'll be eating to gather our energy back to continue the process. But first, we would like to discuss something with you all. And you must promise not to say anything, even in your thoughts." I say.

"Understood."

"Alright follow us Guild Masters. You three stay and watch the hall."

~~~Master's POV~~~

"Alright my children. Tell us what has happened that no one else can know."

Wendy and Shelia share a worried glance before Wendy looks at me and says some of the worst words to hear.

"Lucy wasn't just beaten. She was severely traumatized and she was..... raped. I didn't want everyone to know. I don't even want to know. But we figured it out when we were fixing up her lower half. I really wish it wasn't as terrible as it is." Wendy says with tears falling down her face.

"We tried to heal all of her injuries, but it looks like it will take some time." Shelia says.

I don't know what to think. So I just say: "Show me her."

They nod and lead us to her bed.

"Don't be loud." 

As soon as Shelia pulled the curtain back, I swallowed a scream of anger. She didn't look like Lucy. Not like the Lucy we knew. This Lucy was scarred and was bruised beyond anything I've ever seen. She was purple, yellow, blue and black all over except for those few slivers of pink and bright red that ran down her arms and legs. Just how horrible did they treat her?

"Lucy. What happened my child?" I asked with tears running down my face furiously. 

"She'll be alright Makarov. Just let the children do their magic on her and ask her when she's awake." a fellow guild master said.

"No! She mustn't be asked what happened when she wakes up. She'll be so scared and she won't want to talk about it. We have to give her a little bit of time. So wait til we say you can ask." Wendy says.

Everyone nods before we finally shoo them out. We get outside of the infirmary to see the Guards waiting there patiently with an intent to hurt whoever defies our orders.

"How was it? I could hear Gramps muffle his scream. Still loud though." Laxus asks.

"Don't even ask." I said.

They nod before focusing on the doors and stairs. 

'We'll kill whoever took you after that bastard!' I say in my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know how I feel with this chapter. I kinda don't feel satisfied with it but I don't know. I hope you enjoyed. Anyway, that's all for now. I hope you're not angry with me. Bye my bugs.

~BeeBug


	15. Here For You

~~~ Mira's POV~~~

'I wonder how bad her injuries are....' I think worriedly.

"Hey Erza, do you think I could go to the bathroom real quick? I just need to do something." I ask pleadingly.

She nods before returning to glaring at people walking towards us to ask a question. I walk away to the restroom in the lobby. As I'm making there Laxus stops me and opens his mouth.

"Mira. Follow me, you look like you need some time to yourself. I know the perfect place."

I nod and follow him to the back of the hotel and out the doors. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the stream behind it.

"Why did you bring me to the stream? People come out here all the time. I won't have time to myself. Don't you think it will be crowded soon?" I question with a quirk of my eyebrow.

He let's a shaky chuckle before answering, "I know what I'm doing Mira. Just close your eyes so I can guide you."

I hesitantly close my eyes but when I feel him grab my hands I feel warmth flood throughout my entire being. I smile a little at the feeling. I walk slowly so I won't trip and fall. After walking a little ways we finally stop.

"Laxus, I'm always comfortable when I'm with you." I say smiling a little more.

I hear him spluttering out incoherent words. When he stops he clears his throat before saying, "Well, who wouldn't be while in the presence of the greatest person alive?" 

I laugh at how ridiculous he was being. He chuckles before grabbing my hands and telling me to open my eyes. I slowly open them and look around in fascination and awe. 

"Wow. Laxus this is beautiful, how did you find this place?" I ask still looking around.

"I was here once on a mission. I was fighting someone and they flung me over here. I wasn't really worried about the beauty but when I finished I took it in. It was just so peaceful. You looked like you needed peace. Do you like it?" he explains.

"Like it? I LOVE it! It's so pretty and ethereal." I say waving my arms around. He looks at me with a look that says 'Really?'.

"Anyway, follow me. I'll show you the place with all the best flowers." he says walking away. 

'Maybe I will be fine with him here...' I think while following behind.

~~~ Natsu's POV ~~~

"Who do they think they are telling me I can't see Luce. I'm her best friend! I should be allowed to be in there with her, comforting her! I could find this jackass who did this to her! No one will let me help all because they think I can't be careful! Can you believe them Happy?!" I ask furious.

Happy thinks beside me before answering, "I can understand where they're coming from Natsu. I mean I'm pretty mad too, don't get me wrong, but it's just....even when you try to be careful you still manage to cause some form of damage. I think they don't want to risk. Plus they might not want us in there because her injuries are really bad. Didn't you see how bad they were when Rouge and Sting brought her in? She was pretty beaten up." 

I think a little about it. I knew that they were right. I was just mad at how Wendy, Shelia, Mira and the Guild Masters would get to see her and I wouldn't. 

"I guess you're right. But they could at least tell me how bad her condition is. I need to know."

Happy gives me a sad look before landing on my head. I continue my walk to nowhere specific. Eventually I notice it getting colder. I look up but the sun is still out.

'Why is it already getting cold? Isn't this place constantly warm, even in the nights?' I think with a small frown on my face.

"Natsu. It's getting really cold. We should head back toward the hotel. I don't like this." Happy says shivering. 

I turn around to meet a little girl. She looks to be beaten up and not fully taken care of.

'Who would do this to their child?!' I ask myself mentally.

"Hello there little girl. Are you lost or something? It's getting cold out, you should be wearing more than that thin dress." I say.

She scrunches up her nose before replying, "I'm fine. But I need to tell you something about your little friend. The one that was beaten and all. I helped her by killing the man that was hurting her. I don't know how your friends got to her that fast. I was expecting her to be dead but I got there just in time." 

My jaw drops and I stand there motionless. She gives a look of confusion before waving her hand in my face. I snap back to reality.

"Why were you there anyway? So you were the one who killed that guy that Sting and Rogue found? Who are you?" I ask, curiosity bubbling in my chest.

She looks to be thinking about what to say before replying, "Well my name's Soshi but I was there for Miko, the guy who took her after his friend left him. And yes I was. I was killing him for a mission that I had. I can't tell you everything though. Anyway I've come to tell you that she can not meet anyone who was there during the entire thing, if she does then all her memories of her time there will come back and she will be in a whole lot more pain than she is already in. Although I doubt she'll meet anyone from that time. When she wakes up you shouldn't touch her at all. She's been in more pain than what you saw when your friends took her into your hotel," she pauses before continuing, "Also, don't ask to many questions while she's recovering. That could trigger her to remember everything faster."

I process everything before nodding my head and I feel Happy get off my head.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't. Just ask if your friends heard a scream before running down those stairs. Only me and them know that." she says before turning and walking away.

I see Happy watch her with a skeptical look before looking at me and saying we should head back to ask if what we heard was true. We start walking back to the hotel wondering why she was on a mission if she killed him? Is she part of a dark guild? Before I know it we are in front of the hotel.

"Let's see if what she said was true." I mumble.

We walk in and everyone looks toward us. The air is tense and awkward. I start feeling irritated at all the looks I'm getting.

"I need a word with Sting and Rouge. Now." I say.

They look surprised but follow me anyway. We walk to the the bar and sit in a booth. 

"Look. A girl came up to me and Happy and told us about her time in the mansion before you came. She told us about what she did to the guy, Miko? Yeah Miko and told us that she killed him. Did you hear anything?" 

"Yeah. We heard a blast and we followed it to a path with stairs. We started going down when we heard a scream that didn't belong to Lucy. We still don't know who it was." Sting says.

"Why Natsu?" Rouge asks.

"Because she told us about how she heard you all yelling and shouting before she screamed. Did you get a look at her?"

They both shake their heads before Sting asks, "How old was this girl? What did she smell like then we can help look for her."

"Well, she was a little girl. She smelled like blood. Blood and metal. She had really long white hair, she had bandages on her face, arms, and legs. She had teal eyes that looked really dull, like they had no life in them. She had a purple dress that was super thin. It was almost like she was a mini Gray. She also told me and Happy that she killed him for a mission. We don't know if she was part of a dark guild or something else. She also said she took Lucy's memories away so she wouldn't remember all the pain she endured. If she meets someone who was there when she was then she regain them and be in even more pain what she is already in. We can't let that happen. She's already in a bunch of pain."

They nod before I say we should go back and tell the guilds about the little girl and what she had said. When we get into the lobby everyone automatically zeros in on us. We ask the people who work the front desks to leave the room. They comply before going to the staff room.

"Okay everyone. Open your ears up because you'll want to hear what we have to say." Sting says.

'I really hope we can find more answers.' I think.

~~~ Sting's POV~~~

"Alright, so Natsu and Happy found out some more news about Lucy's kidnapping. Now listen up and please do not interrupt us. If you do then Erza can deal with you." I say proud of myself for instilling fear in them knowing that Erza would deal with them.

They all nod in unison before settling down and quieting themselves.

Rouge clears his throat before speaking, "So when our team went out and found Lucy in that mansion, we found some things. One was we saw hundreds of hell hounds dead. Two when we got into the house we saw a long hallway and heard a blast coming from that direction. Three when we got down there, we saw some stairs going downstairs. And finally four, we heard a scream come from downstairs." he finishes letting it all sink in. Rogue looks over at me to continue. I face forward and start.

"When we started down there we only ran for a few minutes before we teleport down there. It was very confusing but we then saw a door blasted. We started looking around the area and then suddenly Rogue over here tripped over Lucy's leg. When we started running to get out we automatically came straight to the hotel, although we did have to ride the train. But that's not important. Anyway, we then came through the doors and you know the rest." I then look over at Natsu for him to finish.

"While me and Happy were out walking around we started getting cold so we turned to come back to the hotel but as we did, there was a little girl standing right behind us. We asked her who she was and where her parents were. She told us her name was Soshi and that she was on a mission to kill the guy that had Lucy. His name was Miko but she killed him. She then went on telling about how Lucy can't meet anyone who was there during her time of captivity because she took away her memories--" but before he could continue, Erza stepped in.

"SHE WHAT?!"

"If you would let me finish I could tell you why. Now as I was saying, she took her memories away because she said she would be in much more pain than what she is now. She wouldn't be just physically damaged, but mentally as well. She said we shouldn't ask too many questions because that could just make her memories come back faster. We shouldn't ask too many since we don't want her in more pain do we?" I say.

Erza looks mad before shouting, "I get that we shouldn't ask too many questions but why'd she have to take her memories? What if Lucy forgot us? Shouldn't we be mad?!" 

"We shouldn't be shouting. Wendy and Shelia said we have to be as quiet as possible." Mira says.

Erza nods before sitting down at the table with Team Natsu. I tell Natsu to hurry and tell them about the girl looks like. He nods and turns to speak.

"Alright, this is what the girl looks like. She was a little girl. She smelled like blood. Blood and metal. She had really long white hair, she had bandages on her face, arms, and legs. She had teal eyes that looked really dull, like they had no life in them. She had a purple dress that was super thin. It was almost like she was a mini Gray. Every group should have a Dragon Slayer with them so if they smell her they can follow her scent to find her. Only 5 groups are allowed out at a time since we only have 5 slayers. Now, everyone find a slayer and get ready to move out." 

I head over to the Sabertooth side and I see Minerva, Yukino, Lina and Yuta waiting for me and Rogue. We walk over and everyone starts to pick which slayer they want. Lina and Yukino go with Rogue and I get Yuta and Minerva. We get a few more people and then we all head out. 

'We're coming for you little girl. Just you wait.'

~~~ Soshi's POV~~~

After the little talk I had with that Dragon Slayer Natsu, I walk to a little tea shop and get me a caramel honey tea. It sounds gross but it's what Yuri and her family drank so I did too. I let a sigh out thinking about how my job here is done. I need to leave as soon as possible. I can't have them smelling me and asking me questions.

"Can I get you anything else Miss?" a waitress asks me.

"No thank you." I say with a small smile.

She nods before walking away to continue her other tables.

"I wonder how Lucy is doing? I wouldn't want to be in the hands of that bastard. I've heard stories of how bad he is to his 'guests'."

I know I may seem like I'm a horrible person but I'm not. I actually a very affectionate girl, even though I'm an assassin. I hear the bell jingle above the door but I close my eyes in bliss as I take a sip of my tea. 

'So good.' I think. I'm broken out of my trance when a hand slams down on my table. I open my eyes and look at who disturbed my drinking time. I see a black haired man that has piercings all over his face.

"Hello. Are you Soshi?" he asks.

"Mommy says not to talk to strangers. Especially those who look creepy." I say pretending to be a helpless child.

"Just answer the damn question kid. We don't have all day." he says getting impatient.

I feel my eyebrow twitch before I reply, "Yes I am. Who the hell are you though and what do you want? You ruined my tea time." 

I see the people behind him widen their eyes before looking nervously at the man. He clenches his hand into a fist and straightens up and looks me dead in the eye before speaking, "Listen here, we just need you to explain some shit to us and I don't have to tell you who I am."

"Then I don't to explain anything to you. I don't do favors for those I don't know names of." I reply coolly before taking another sip of my warm tea and closing my eyes. I open one of my eyes to see him looking at me in anger. I smirk a little putting my cup down. I sit up straighter before standing.

"You need to learn to control your anger. It'll get you killed one day. I might help you but first I need to know what I'm helping you with." 

"Our friend Lucy. We heard that you helped her." he says.

I put on a stone face while saying, "Sorry but I can't do that. I really would like to but I can't help her anymore than what I've already done. Now I have to get going. Bye, I hope Lucy gets better."

I start walking towards the door but before I reach it I feel someone grab my wrists. I turn around and pull out one of my daggers and point it at whoever's neck that touched me. It turns out to be the guy with all the piercings. He widens his eyes before narrowing them at me.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks.

I slowly calm down before I teleport out of his grip. I go into the alley across the road and start walking away. I hear them all come out of the start shouting.

'Morons.' I think.

I start walking thinking about Lucy and if I should pay her a visit. But before I can continue on I go any farther I'm surrounded by a group of people. 

"HEY! You're the girl we met! Why won't you help us when we need it so bad?!" Natsu yells at me. I look around and see the group I met from earlier and shout to them.

"You really told all of your friends that I wasn't going to help? Wow. Anyway," I say turning my attention to all of them, "I would help but I wouldn't be able to do much. You'll just have to figure out the rest on your own. Besides, I don't do favors, me saving her and taking her memories was a favor. Me helping would come at a price but I still can't do anything." 

After that all of them start shouting at me and I have to cover my ears. I yell out at them to shut up so I could hear.

"Now, can one of you please explain why you need me?" I ask rubbing my nose.

"We want you to give parts of her memory back."


End file.
